Sweet Dream
by cZYanfRaNc
Summary: "I never thought that a dream can be a reality" -Lucy and Natsu both thought as they dance in the middle of a beautiful garden...


** Sweet Dreams**

(A/N: Well, this story I did comes from the song Sweet dreams (Beyonce Knowles) and Once upon a Time (Emily Osment) which I planned to translate in a story through Fairy Tail. I mixed the two songs together and see what happened. Sweet dreams because they were both dreaming a sweet one once upon a time. Got it? lol.. :P By the way, this is my very first romance story ever because I do always love tragic stories which I prefer the most. So, tell me guys how it was, okay? Happy reading and enjoy! P.s. please Review :))

As I embrace my pillow early this morning. I opened my window and smiled a big one to welcome my new day, my new beginning, my new year and my new memories to cherish especially my dream last night. It was all about my Prince Charming. Guess what? We were in the middle of a beautiful garden surrounded by butterflies, humming birds, trees, flowers, a lake near the sunset and a fresh air that cleanse our soul. He kneeled down and looks deeper in my eyes and kisses my hand softly as he asked me to dance with him. A song suddenly played…

**(I do not own this song entitled "Once upon a Dream" sang by Emily Osment)**

**I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you the gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

**I know it's true that visions**

**Are seldom all they seem?**

**But if I know you I know**

**What you'll do you'll love me**

**At once the way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

**Once upon a time I dreamed**

**We'd be together in love**

**Forever once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

Wow! I loved the song, just then I realized we were both dancing gracefully… smiling to each other…

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a wish**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**I danced with you**

**Once upon a night**

**There we wishing this dance**

**Would last forever all the time**

**I hope it's true this vision**

**Is more than what it seems?**

**Cause if dreams come true**

**I know what we'll do**

**We'll dance once again**

**The way we did then**

**Once upon a dream**

We were still dancing and even the birds are humming, the butterflies flying around us and the air that blows the wind making all the trees and flowers swaying like they were all happy to have us there dancing with them…

**Once upon a time**

**I dreamed we'd be together**

**In love forever**

**Once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a a wish**

**Once upon a dream**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaahhh**

**Once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a wish**

**Once upon a loooooove**

**Once upon a dream**

**Once upon a dream**

As the song end, I realized that it was just only a dream… a dream that I hope someday become true…

I am smiling widely that I didn't even notice that Mira-sama was tapping my shoulder, saying "Hey, Luuuuuuccceee…..!"

I suddenly stop smiling and look around me then I sigh... They were all looking at me like a jerk… I just thought I was still dreaming.

"Luce, you're blushing!" Mira-sama said while smirking "What are you daydreaming about?" she asked mischievously

"N-nothing" I stutter "…just my Pr-"

"Oh! I think you're thinking about Natsu? Am I right?"

"N-no." I answered quickly

Then, suddenly a loud laugh burst towards my back.

I look who's there and I found the pink-haired man laughing while pointing at me.

He, then walk towards my stool and whispers to my ears "I never thought you like me…"

I blushed and the words just echoed to my mind like it was recorded forever.

"Hey! I'm just kidding"

_Ohmiigood _he's kidding? I tried not to rise my body temperature or else I'll smack him down.

I just sigh again…then suddenly I asked myself, do I like Natsu?

Well, to be honest ever since we met I know that something bounds us together… we have a connection… both of us. And because of that, the feeling called crush became deeper which is now called love. I don't like him but I really do love him. Then, I realized that a tear suddenly roll down on my cheeks. And I suddenly blurt out the words "You kidding me idiot, can't you not feel it? _I love you _"I whispered the last three-words.

All the people in the bar are now looking at me. Some are smiling mischievously, some are shocked and some laugh.

I ran to the door. Gosh! What the heck I did? I know that Gray is there and I'm afraid he heard me say those words. I know he's my suitor and I don't wanna hurt him…

Natsu's P.O.V.

Luce, tell me you're kidding. You don't love me right? Gray is there. He'll be hurt if ever. You know I can sacrifice just to see each of you happy even its payment is my happiness. That is why my love to you Luce… I sigh. I'm sorry but I need to do it. I'll will just kid you so that my love to you will fade until I'll realized that we're not meant for each other especially because Gray is ready to marry you when you are ready to allow him as your boyfriend.

Two days have passed…

Luce decided to be Gray's boyfriend. And gues what they were engaged. Yeah! I know that this will happen 'because Gray asked my permission before she'll marry her.

Flashback…

"Hey! Natsu, is this ring perfectly suit to Luce?"

"Yeah! I gues" ouch! He really planning to marry her

"Well, may I ask your permission to marry Luce?"

"Y-yeah! why not?" I stutter

"woaw! Thanks dude"

He then left me staring at nothing..

Two Months Later…

ting..ting..ting…

The bell rang and the ceremony will began in any minute… Yeah! Today's Lucy and Gray's wedding..

Lucy's P.O.V.

Oh! Where's my diary… I just want to burn it before I'll marry Gray. I want Natsu to forget especially because I thought he is the guy I'm dreaming of. Ting…ting…ting… The bell rang. Oh my! our wedding will begin in any minute. Where the heck you are?

Peep… peep… peep… The car is there, I'll just burn it after our marriage. I walk towards the red-carpet stairs. I didn't notice that I'm crying. As the door opened, I enter the red Ferrari car. I know, I'm being unfair to myself and to Gray. I still love Natsu that is why I want my diary so that when I burn it my feelings and memories with Natsu will fade forever.

When I reach the venue, I was shocked because it was the place I always dreams of… where there is a lot of trees and flowers, butterflies, a lake near the sunset, a fountain in the middle of a garden and a fresh air. But the guy wasn't Natsu…

I sob while walking along the paths where there are lots of rose petals. I'm trying not to try, I know that this will be the biggest mistake of my life but what could I do if the one I love don't love me at all. When I've reach the middle, someone hold my hand, and it was Gray, I was shock then. But he just smiled at me and we continued to walk. When we reached the top, Natsu is there waiting for the bride? 'Cause he was wearing the groom's dress. I look to Gray, he smiled at me and show my diary.

"I'm sorry Luce I read your diary. This time, I will make you happy and you'll never regret for your decision. Congratulations!"

As Gray uttered those words I hugged him tight, whispering "Thank you so much and I love you"

Just then I realized that Gray talked to Natsu, that maybe we're not meant for each other… That maybe he is now falling in love to Juvia… that he realized that I more love Natsu. (xdxd)

Then, I look towards Natsu who is standing in front of me, waiting for her bride. I ran towards him saying,

"You idiot! You surprised me!"

Natsu smiled, kneeled down and hold my hand. He gently kisses my hand and looks deeper in my eyes, and asked me "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said eagerly.

The ceremony went on…

Until the priest asks…

"Do you accept her as you wife and promise to always live for the better or for the worst of your lives?"

"Yes father, I do…" Natsu said surely

"Do you accept him as your husband and promise to always live for the better or for the worst of your lives?"

"Yes father, I do!" Lucy said with her sweetest smile.

"Then You may now kiss the bride for you are now just married" the priest said after we put up our silver diamond ring.

Instead of kissing me, he held my hand and we gracefully dance in the middle of the garden then a song played. I was shock because this is like my dream. The dream I'm waiting to happen is finally happened.

**(I do not own this song entitled "Once upon a Dream" sang by Emily Osment)**

**I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you the gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

**I know it's true that visions**

**Are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you I know**

**What you'll do you'll love me**

**At once the way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

**Once upon a time I dreamed**

**We'd be together in love**

**Forever once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

"This is the dream I always dreaming " natsu whispered to me

I agreed with him through smiling.

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a wish**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**I danced with you**

**Once upon a night**

**There we wishing this dance**

**Would last forever all the time**

**I hope it's true this vision**

**Is more than what it seems?**

**Cause if dreams come true**

**I know what we'll do**

**We'll dance once again**

**The way we did then**

**Once upon a dream**

In the middle of the song, Natsu slowly face me which in fact made me blushed over and over, then, he gently kisses me.

**Once upon a time**

**I dreamed we'd be together**

**In love forever**

**Once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a a wish**

**Once upon a dream**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaahhh**

**Once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never**

**A never ending**

**Once upon a time**

**Once upon a night**

**Once upon a wish**

**Once upon a loooooove**

**Once upon a dream**

**Once upon a dream**

The kiss deepens and deepens…

"I never ever thought that a dream can be reality." we both thought then we smile to each other.

*the end


End file.
